Lucero
Lucero (Old Tongue; حامل النور) is one of the most powerful entities in existance within the universe due to being part of three gods that rule the world. She was created to be one of the main architects of the world created by her father as a way to alleviate its eternal boredom, making her an extremely important figure that greatly contributed to the creation of the world. She is also the creator of the arcane main power source that constantly provides magic to a selected group of living creatures Story It is revealed in the Records of the Dawn that she has become the human vessel of an Information Unit Organism created by The Original, with the intention to guide the species to happiness, however she comes to the conclusion that the current creatures inhabiting the Earth are only dolls or imitations of what she considers to be "the true race" and "species" have yet to exist in the world. She is also known as the Universal Will. Since her body became a vessel for the Universal Will, Lucero's original personality is unknown. To the public, she appears as a benevolent and understanding individual who cares for her friends and wishes nothing more than the security of her group. When alone with Blackwood, her true persona is that of a warped, psychotic character who despises and disregards all creatures as nothing more than redundancies, not even worthy of carrying the name "living beings" and expresses this hatred with a child-like glee, occasionally breaking into fits of laughter. This was all born out of an inability to truly understand the complexities of the soul and sees her directive as the truest form of humanity; where beings are not bound by fickle, conflicting emotions and are subservient to her will. The only person she seems to care for is Blackwood, though this may be out of a desire to simply use him as a tool since she deems her creation Pine a failure, treating her with indifference like a corpse. In his youth, she was one of the key scientists of the Dimensional Project along with Blackwood in the Academy. She was a genius who graduated and got her Ph.D in her youth and was two years younger than Blackwood when she achieved her first Honoris Causa. She specialized in the field of cytology, magic and Artificial Intelligence. She was described as mature for her age, yet showed shades of youthfulness. It was later discovered that she was infected with Treponema Pallidum (TP) since birth until Blackwood cured her with his seed. Lucero likes to meddle in the affairs of mortals, often granting wishes and twisting them either to fit her own agenda or maybe as a simple source of amusement. Possibly the first time she did this was during the Dark Era when she freed Mealignos and manipulated Methodius to seal him again and now is doing the same with Blackwood when she opened a dimensional gate to free Maelignos and Blumenkranz on purpose because that was the will of the Original but the power of Blackwood's cock subjugated her, ruining her plans for a new apocalypsis. Currently is a psycopath tha loves to be considered a psycopath with an extreme case of stalkism since she wants to monopolize Blackwood and desires to create a new Avatar of Darkness with his seed. Powers and Abilities As the human host of the Merciless Apocalypse and one of the Original's disciples, Lucero wields unfathomable magical power and knowledge. She can easily conjure up offensive magic sigils and beams that are powerful enough to level entire buildings and has full access to an Absolute Terror field, an impenetrable barrier that requires a force equal to that of a micro-black hole to break through. She could also teleport to any place that she wished with no seeming limit to her range. She is a very powerful and skilled swordswoman, effortlessly fending off and countering attacks from Blackwood in his demonic status; she even blocked a devastating blow from Maelignos with one hand and pushed back a berserk Blackwood with minimal effort, she was strong enough to repel magical blasts from Blackwood's Hyperweapon Mark CIII which, at a lowered setting. She can obliterate mountains in a single blow, a level of power that she personally found unimpressive. Even after Blackwood amplified the output of his Outrage by thirty, Lucero was able to generate magical energy to equal such a capacity, placing them in a stalemate. She is also absurdly strong, creating large fissures in the Celestial Alter with a shockwave from swinging her sword, which almost split the floating island in half. Category:Deities